


Sorry Sis

by Snoop_Kat



Series: Langst Prompts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura thinks he flirting, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance calls Allura Cleo, Langst, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoop_Kat/pseuds/Snoop_Kat
Summary: Lance sees his older sister in Allura and sometimes he swears she looks like her and jumbles their names together and Allura thinks hes flirting when hes calling her this strange human name when he says it by accident





	

Lance wasn’t exactly sure when it all started but slowly everyday he would see more and more of his older sister Cleo in Allura. 

He didn’t understand why. Maybe it was how she took control of the situation. Something that Cleo would always do, since she was the oldest. 

Maybe it was how friendly she was to the mice. Cleo was always nice to animals, making her lovable to any animal.

Maybe it was how Allura took care of all of them. Cleo usually stepped up to the plate and took care of everyone when both of Lance’s parents were at work. 

Lance couldn’t really figure out what it was.   
-  
“Alright paladins, please be at the training deck in 15 minutes.” 

Lance wanted to reply with the usual ‘yes princess’ however he couldn’t stop himself from thinking of Cleo. “Sure thing Cleo!” Lance slammed his hand over his mouth. He stared at Allura and he could feel his teammate stares, he quickly mumbled an apology and walked out of the kitchen. 

‘that was so embarrassing, I can’t believe I just did that. To the princess! Of all people’ Lance entered the training deck and attempted to ignore the confused looks that his teammate gave him.   
-  
Lance thought that, that was going to be a one time mistake, however he was sorely mistaken. 

Lance stopped counting how many times he would mess up Allura’s name with Cleo. Allura would say an order and Lance would respond with something he would say to Cleo. He couldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried. 

Lance could also see how annoyed Allura was getting.   
-  
“Paladins we have a busy day ahead of us. We will be practicing flying. Lance you go with Pidge, Hunk with Kieth. Shiro you stay with me. I will need help watching how they fly.” 

“Yes princess.” Everyone,except Lance,said in unison. 

Lance of course said “Sure thing Cl-” 

“Lance.” Allura cut him off. “ I appreciate your ‘flirting’ however this is not the time to be giving me pet names. Now please get to your lion and we can continue.” 

Lance swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Yes princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> My poor boy
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Tumblr: The-kittens-of-voltron


End file.
